


That Which We Call a Rose by Any Other Name

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Godric Stories [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a backstory about the early days of Patrick and Emily's relationship and marriage, set in the mid- to late 1940's and early 1950's. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which We Call a Rose by Any Other Name

It was an hour after the wedding. The newlyweds stole away into their small house, leaving their reception, which was growing livelier by the minute, out in their almost field-like yard.  
“Why must you insist on calling yourself Emily now?” the husband said, locking the front door behind him.  
“Now that Mr. Lewis is planning to write books about Narnia, I had to change my name. I’ve told you that before, Patrick,” the wife, Emily, said as she walked into the small back bedroom. “Nobody’ll believe that I’m one of the main characters of children’s fiction books and that I’ve really been a queen in a magical land.”  
“Oh, come on! I thought you had enough self-confidence to not care what others thought of you,” Patrick said, following her. “That’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you at Hogwarts.”  
“I don’t care. I loved being Queen Lucy. But it’s not a matter of social perception; it’s more of a matter of legality!”  
Patrick sighed. “All right. I get it. You’re probably right.” He brushed past his new bride, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms and onto the bed with him. “Even though you call yourself Emily now, you’ll still be Lucy to me.” She snuggled closer to him.  
“I love you, Lucy,” he whispered in her ear. Lucy smiled, though tears were forming in her eyes.  
“Do you think we should wait for the honeymoon?”  
“No.”


End file.
